The MacGrath Family Story
'''The MacGrath Family Story '''is a story written by Logan and is what is happening after InFAMOUS:Resolutioin and the Post Beast Saga during this time]] Chapter 1 It had been eight months since the third and final death of John. Cole and the family had re-started living in Maysef, the secondary Headquarters of the Assassins. Cole had been feeling as if his entire life had been revived since Lucas and Trish had been back in his life. Cole had awoken in the crisp clean March morning to the sounds of birds, the sight of melting snow and the smells of bread baking, he turned over in his bed, shirtless with his sweat pants on to see his wife Lucy sleeping soundly next to him, with her short, black hair, her sexy shape dressed in her two piece. Cole kissed her on the forehead and said "Time to get up babe, we need to get the kids dressed for the party tonight." Lucy said with a tired voice "Aww, ok babe." After getting everyone dressed and started to eat breakfast, Altair walked in, looking to be the age of 26, with an adverage set of facial hair, wearing his normal Assassin garb, with a long box. Altair said "Mentor MacGrath, due to your efforts in assiting the Assassins in reviving it's greatest members from the Crusades to now, I am here to present you with a special gift I crafted myself, which took a year for me to make." Cole took the box with a gratful smile and opened it too finda perfect replica of Altiar's Sword. Cole said "Thank you very much Mentor". Altair bowed with a smile and looked at the kids. Altiar asked "How are they children again? Are you controling their ages?" Lucy replied "Ya, we are starting over." Maria said with a smile that seemed practiced "Good for you!" After scanning it and getting it in Cole's private inventory his watch, Ezio walked in with Sofia(whom looked as if they were both in their late 20's) with Flavia(who appeared to be 10) and the little Caterina, Ezio wearing his Florentine Noble clothes, while the rest wearing their normals clothes.Ezio said in a cheerful tone "Good morning everyone!" Cole laughed a bit and said "Why are you so happy?" Ezio replied "Well if you must know Cole, I had a meeting with all my past err" - Ezio looked Sofia in the eyes -"girlfriends. During which we sorted everything out, to remain friends and to put our past lives behind us." Lucy said in an equaly-sounding practiced voice "Good for you!" Everyone started eating before Cole had started drinking water down extremly fast. Lucy asked "Everything ok hun? You are drinking half the villages water." Cole said "Oh ya im fine, I just revived another person last night." Ezio signed "Whom this time?" Cole clapped and a man came in, did the Assassin bow, withdrew a tomohawk and sword and placed them on a table. the man said "It is an honor to meet you Mentors" Altiar and Ezio said at once "Connor?" Connor replied "Yes Mentor, I am happy to serve you as a full-fledged Assassin". From then to the party the families got Connor settled into his room, showed him the armory, his own personal armory and the Dunbar Watch. At the party, Zeke showed up wearing a $3,000-looking tuxedio and pants, and his trademarc black sunglasses. Zeke said in a happy tone once he saw Cole "Hey there brother! And other brothers! How you liken the switch and lock Codex Bracers?" Ezio said "They are great Ezekial, but may I ask, how did you come up with these?" Zeke replied "I found a journal in Florence that was suppose to be mailed to you, with it was a box with one of these in pieces, I spent three months placing them together." Everyone started to complitment Zeke. After a few hours, Connor visited, wearing more formal attire, too which the party lightened up. For the entire party, celebrated the defeat of the Templars and the death of John. At around 10, Altiar asked "Where is the Apple again Cole?" Lucy replied "It is extremly safe at Montergoni" Altair just gave a small, disgusted look to which was apparnt enough for everyone to see Ezio said with a laugh "What?" Altair repled with an annoyed tone " I think it should be hidden in my Vault." Category:Good Cole Stories Category:Jim Logan